candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Popsicle Plateau
| difficulty = Nearly Impossible }} Story Tiffi and Paul are eating popsicles together in the icy climate. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Even though hard episodes are the norm, it's almost impossible to have an episode as hard as this. Popsicle Plateau broke every record in terms of difficulty, to the point where it makes Luscious Lane, and even Cavity Cave, look easy, with a mean of 7.4, the second highest in the game; only Cocoa Cove has a higher mean of 7.47. Also, like the previous episode, every level has a difficulty of at least very hard, except for two levels, which are rated hard: and . The "easiest" level is 2451, but it is more accurate to say that it is the "least hard" level. Another notable thing is that it contains six'' extremely hard levels: , , , , and , and one nearly impossible level: . The rest of the levels are rated very hard. Many players quit playing after encountering this episode. Overall it’s much harder than the previous episode, the already difficult Haystack Hills. Gallery Story= EP165 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2451 Reality.png|Level 2451 - |link=Level 2451 Level 2452 Reality.png|Level 2452 - |link=Level 2452 Level 2453 Reality.png|Level 2453 - |link=Level 2453 Level 2454 Reality.png|Level 2454 - |link=Level 2454 Level 2455 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2455 - |link=Level 2455 Level 2456 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 2456 - |link=Level 2456 Level 2457 Reality-0.png|Level 2457 - |link=Level 2457 Level 2458 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2458 - |link=Level 2458 Level 2459 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2459 - |link=Level 2459 Level 2460 Reality-0.png|Level 2460 - |link=Level 2460 Level 2461 Reality.png|Level 2461 - |link=Level 2461 Level 2462 Reality-0.png|Level 2462 - |link=Level 2462 Level 2463 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2463 - |link=Level 2463 Level 2464 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2464 - |link=Level 2464 Level 2465 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2465 - |link=Level 2465 |-| Champion title= Frosty Friend.png|Champion title|link=Frosty Friend Episode 165 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 165 completed! (Facebook) Episode 165 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 165 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Popsicleplateau.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 167.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *Based on the background, this episode is to take place near Delicious Drifts or Icing Islands. *This is the first episode since Gumball Gorge to have a name where none of the words in the name have been used before and the name refers to candy or sweet foods in some way (names like Swirly Steppes, Cobweb Canopy and Bouncy Bayou are original but don't have the name of a food in their names). **Popsicle is another word for "ice lolly". *This episode continues the trend of having bobbers. *This episode breaks the trend of having special candy cannons. *As of this episode, all four blocker orders (icing, liquorice, chocolate and popcorn) have been required in a level which also requires colours which don't spawn as part of the order. *This episode had '''7' nearly impossible levels, until levels 2457 and 2458 were nerfed, and many levels were downgraded. *This episode is a part of a huge Hell's Cluster (2439-2475). *This episode is the first to be rated Nearly Impossible. *It's the last episode on Flash version with Paul. *This episode has the most extremely hard levels, at six. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Cold-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)